ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Inferno
Inferno is the twenty-ninth episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot A man named Doug arrives in a desert area and writes a report about a machine he has been watching. There are massive tremors in the place where he is supposed to check over. A bunch of giant cow-like creatures emerge from the machine, which was destroyed in the tremors. Doug gets in his truck and tried to start it up, but it wouldn't start. Ben, Kevin, and Gwen are heading to a location in his his car. Kevin's police detector goes off, alerting him of a cop with a radar gun. Kevin clicks a button that activates a cloaking field around the car, rendering it temporarily invisible; it still alerts the radar gun in the process. They arrive at the area to find it filled with the creatures. Ben worries that they might eat Kevin since they eat rocks and Kevin's mutation is partly made of rock. Kevin uses an ID mask to disguise himself, which worries Gwen. Ben runs ahead, trying to transform into Humungousaur, but failing to, as the creatures run him over. Kevin barges into the scene to rescue Ben. Gwen joins in to save Kevin from being eaten and Ben manages to transform into Brainstorm and he successfully contains the creatures. They later contact Grandpa Max, who tells them the creatures are Pyroxovores, and how they are actually native to Earth. Max says this is where fantasy creatures came from, with the exception of Bigfoot. They get in Kevin's car and drive to the area where the explosion was reported. They begin driving down a caved tunnel made in the explosion. Suddenly, the car fells down tons of feet and Kevin clicks a button for a parachute. It tears, so he activates the jet-rockets. They land safely and begin to search the cave. Kevin tries lighting a match, but Gwen keeps blowing it out as Ben tells him the room was filled with dynamite. An alien named Mouldywarp begins pushing boulders down and Ben transforms into Big Chill to go after him. He reveals he has been stealing explosives after being captured and how he hates friends or people in general. The alien leads them to an elevator and they go down to the area where the magma is building up. They discover that Vulkanus is behind everything. Vulkanus orders his men to take care of the group. Vulkanus prepares to fight, but Ben prevents a conflict. Vulkanus talks about how he spent the Taydenite he got from Kevin and bought the Earth. Vulkanus plans to drop a bomb into the center of the Earth to make the planet more like his home planet, Vulcan. He drops the bomb which Ben decides to stop, while Kevin, Gwen, and Mouldywarp fight Vulkanus and his minions. Gwen is cornered by a tractor, which drills through her shields, and Ben is unable to use the Omnitrix. Mouldywarp blows up the machine and Ben transforms into Spidermonkey. He battles and defeats Vulkanus, who escapes his body-armor and speeds up the bomb's countdown. Spidermonkey tries to transform into Humungousaur to catch the bomb, but he transforms into Jetray instead and the bomb drops, so he goes after it. Jetray destroys the bomb by using his neuroshock blasts before it could cause damage and escapes the tunnel. He meets up with his team, transforms back into Ben, and they find Mouldywarp planning to blow the area up to keep Vulkanus away. They rush to the car with Mouldywarp and escape the cave area as it explodes. They arrive on the surface, where Mouldywarp is reunited with his Pyroxovores. Kevin is happy Vulkanus had wasted tons of his money for nothing. Ben states they need to get to the Pyroxovores back underground. Mouldywarp says he'd do it and reveals that he eats them, disgusting Ben and Gwen. Noteworthy Events Major Events Character Debuts *Mouldywarp *Pyroxovores *Doug Minor Events *It is revealed that Gwen has slight claustrophobia. *It is revealed that a Planetary Renovation Permit allows someone to change the atmosphere, the terrain and the oceans of the planet they purchase any way they want. *It is revealed that Pyroxovores only eat rock. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Mouldywarp (first appearance) *Doug (first appearance) *Pyroxovores (first appearance) Villains *Vulkanus *Pickaxe Aliens Aliens Used *Brainstorm (selected alien was Humungousaur) *Big Chill *Spidermonkey *Jetray (selected alien was Humungousaur) Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *The episode title comes from the third and final part of Dante Alighieri's The Divine Comedy. Trivia *Ben was able to read Vulkanus' language on the permit because of the Omnitrix's Universal Translator. Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Len Uhley Category:Episodes Directed by John Fang